Ditinggal Move On
by SkipperChen
Summary: Kalau Ayang Tetsu jatuh hati sama kucing garong macam si Bakagami, aku yang panther ini bisa apa? [Past!AoKuro Present!KagaKuro]


**Ditinggal Move On**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warnings: bahasa tidak baku, suara hati Aomine bertebaran**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Pahanya mulus, dadanya besar, wajahnya cantik._

 _Kulitnya putih bersih, pinggangnya langsing, senyumnya aduhai._

 _Ah, Horikita Mai-_ chan _memang karakter wanita idaman._

 _-Aomine Daiki, 2016_

Begitulah kutipan singkat khas Aomine Daiki yang idenya muncul setelah ia membaca majalah Mai- _chan_ edisi terbaru. Padahal seharusnya ia sedang latihan sekarang. Tapi jangan heran, tak perlu bingung. Aomine Daiki memang selalu begitu. Bolos latihan dan menuju _rooftop_ hanya untuk tidur atau membaca majalah dewasa dengan wajah Mai- _chan_ bertebaran di setiap lembarnya.

Padahal sehabis _Winter Cup_ musim kemarin Aomine mulai berubah, latihannya mulai rajin. Momoi Satsuki sampai menangis haru dibuatnya. Bahkan Wakamatsu—sang kapten—bertanya-tanya perihal iblis manakah yang merasuki tubuh Aomine.

Tapi Wakamatsu _salah_.

Yang merasuki Aomine adalah _malaikat_.

Karena sejatinya Aomine adalah _sang iblis._

Kini kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi.

 ***BRAK!***

Pintu menuju _rooftop_ didobrak.

"AHO!" disusul dengan teriakan nyaring dari si kapten emosian.

Aomine menghela napas. Ditutupnya majalah keramat itu kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi tidur favoritnya lalu menatap ke bawah, mendapati wajah sang kapten yang kini sedang mengerutkan dahi kesal. _Wakamatsu itu ganggu saja._

"Ahomine!" teriakannya semakin keras. "Kemari kau!"

"Ada apa 'sih? Berisik sekali." Bukannya nurut, Aomine malah kembali berbaring dengan wajah dibuang jauh-jauh dari sang kapten. Semacam sengaja ngajak tawuran.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Wakamatsu, ia menggeram,

"Kau... hari ini ada latihan tanding dengan Seirin, bodoh!"

Aomine tersentak, ia bangkit. Pelupuk mata yang dipenuhi kotoran itu tiba-tiba berbinar.

"Sungguh?"

"Kau lupa, hah!? Cepat turun dari sana! Hyuuga dan timnya telah datang."

"Apa Tetsu ada di sana?"

"Cepat turun dan lihatlah sendiri!"

Aomine melompat dari sana. Lalu dengan cepatnya menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Wakamatsu sendirian.

Alis sang kapten berkedut. Kalau saja membunuh tidak membuatnya berurusan dengan hukum, mungkin nama Aomine Daiki sudah tertera di batu nisan sekarang.

Wakamatsu mengelus dada dan menghela napas berkali-kali akibat kelakuan si _ganguro._ 'Sabar, sabar. Aku kapten yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Iblis cilik seperti dia harusnya perkara mudah. Sabar.'

* * *

Dengan langkahnya yang cepat dan rusuh, Aomine telah tiba di depan pintu masuk _gymnasium._ Tangannya memegang gagang pintu. Selama beberapa saat, ia sempatkan diri untuk menelan ludah dan menarik napas.

'Di balik pintu ini ada Ayang Tetsu. Aku harus siap batin terlebih dahulu.'

Sekali lagi, napas panjang dihirup kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. Setelahnya, Aomine mengambil ponselnya, membuka layar _flip_ dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di sana.

'Setelah siap batin, harus siap tampang.' Ia menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan tangan kemudian mengelap wajah yang sudah dekil dan berminyak akibat terlalu lama berjemur di atap.

'Batin sudah siap, wajah sudah ganteng. Ayang Tetsu, _i'm coming_.'

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Aomine memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Pintu _gymnasium_ yang sedari tadi di depan mata akhirnya dibuka, menampakkan pemandangan dua buah tim yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan tanding.

Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti satu per satu orang yang ada guna menemukan sosok Ayang Tetsu yang sedari tadi berseliweran di pikirannya.

Tapi setelah Aomine menemukannya, justru kekecewaanlah yang ia dapatkan.

Ayang Tetsu-nya sedang bercanda gurau dengan seorang pria bersurai merah-hitam. Berduaan saja, mojok di pinggir lapangan mengabaikan manusia-manusia lain yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

Aomine melupakan satu hal bahwa Ayang Tetsu sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi. Setelah melihat pemandangan itu Aomine baru ingat bahwa ia sudah putus dengan Tetsu setahun lalu, dan baru ingat bahwa Tetsu sudah punya ayang baru, yaitu Kagami Taiga.

'Tidak bisa begitu, Tetsu. Ini ilegal. Harusnya kita sedang PDKT menuju balikan sekarang. Menjauhlah dari si kucing garong itu, Tetsu. Menjauhlah.'

Suara hati Aomine memang tak bisa didengar oleh siapa pun tapi setidaknya Aomine bisa curhat dengan dirinya sendiri. _Satu-satunya yang bisa mendengar curhatanku hanya aku._

Ia masih memerhatikan sosok ayang dan pacar barunya itu. Semakin lama obrolan mereka terlihat semakin asik. Tampak Kagami memukul bahu Tetsu sambil tertawa, membuat Tetsu sedikit terlonjak.

Kagami yang sepertinya tidak sengaja memukul terlalu keras itu mengelus-elus bahu Tetsuya. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Aomine.

'WOAH MODUS ITU OI MODUS!'

Apa daya, Aomine hanya bisa memandang dari jauh sambil berteriak-teriak dalam hati.

'AYANG, JANGAN MAU DIMODUSIN KUCING GARONG!'

Percuma. Setelah adegan bahu dielus-elus itu, Tetsuya malah melempar senyuman hangat kepada Kagami. Tetsu si ayang datar kesayangannya menampakkan wajah penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan kepada orang lain. Sialan, Aomine cemburu.

'SIAPA PUN TOLONG JAUHKAN AYANGKU DARI TERKAMAN SI KUCING GARONG, TOLONG!'

Tak menyerah, suara hati Aomine masih menjerit-jerit.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Momoi Satsuki si manajer bersurai merah muda datang. Sambil berteriak "TETSU-KUUUUUN!" sahabat kecil Aomine itu berlari dan menerjang tubuh Tetsu.

Akibat terjangan Momoi, Tetsu yang sedari tadi berdiri berdekatan dengan Kagami Taiga jadi jatuh terduduk ditimpa tubuh seksinya. Daiki yang melihat bernapas lega, lega selega-leganya karena perbuatan Momoi itu berhasil menjauhkan Ayang Tetsu-nya dari Kagami.

'OH DEWA TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENDENGAR DOAKU. TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBERIKU ANUGERAH BERUPA SAHABAT SEBAIK SATSUKI. TERIMA KASIH, DEWA.'

Entah kepada dewa apa Aomine berterima kasih tapi yang jelas kekhawatirannya berkurang sedikit.

Setelah mendapati Tetsu menjauh dari Kagami akibat terjangan Momoi, ia pergi ke ruang lokernya untuk mengganti baju.

Ia harus ikut serta dalam latihan tanding ini. Ia harus tunjukkan kepada Ayang Tetsu bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dan ganteng. _Siapa tahu Ayang Tetsu berubah pikiran, gagal_ move o _n, terus balik ke pelukanku. Ihiw._

Namun nasib sial rasanya sedang cari perhatian kepada Aomine. Baru saja ia tenang sedikit karena Satsuki menjauhkan Tetsu dari Kagami, baru saja ia selesai mengganti baju, pemandangan jelek langsung saja menyambut dirinya.

Jarinya Tetsu sepertinya terpeleset saat ia hendak memasang _wristband_ di tangan kirinya sehingga _wristband_ tersebut jatuh. Yang membuat Aomine tak habis pikir adalah _wristband_ tersebut jatuh di atas kaki Kagami, membuat si kucing garong harus mengambilkannya untuk Tetsu.

Kemudian...

Ah, sial. Aomine mau marah-marah rasanya.

Kemudian Kagami meraih tangan kiri Tetsuya, memasangkan _wristband_ tersebut secara perlahan. Wajahnya sok-sok memasang senyum jantan.

'HOEK!' Aomine muntah dalam hati. 'TINGGAL AMBILKAN SAJA _WRISTBAND-_ NYA LALU BIARKAN TETSU PASANG SENDIRI MEMANGNYA TIDAK BISA!?'

Aomine emosi sendiri melihat adegan Kagami-Tetsuya barusan yang seolah seperti pasangan pengantin sedang tukar cincin kawin.

'JANGAN SOK ROMANTIS-ROMANTIS- _CHEESY_ GITU DEH DEPAN AYANG TETSU!'

Oh, sepertinya Aomine melupakan satu hal bahwa Kagami memang punya hak untuk melakukan itu semua. Si _ganguro_ masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang mantan yang telah ditinggal _move on._

'Si Bakagami itu sepertinya tidak tahu siapa lawannya.' Ia meregangkan sendi-sendi jarinya. 'Akan kukalahkan kau hari ini di depan Tetsu.'

Pertandingan latihan itupun di mulai. Seperti dugaan, Aomine yang rajin latihan memang semakin _fabulous_ dari hari ke hari.

Namun ia tak bisa berbangga diri. Rivalnya, Kagami si kucing garong juga tak kalah hebat. Serangan kombinasinya bersama Kuroko Tetsuya berkali-kali menembus pertahanan timnya.

Tak pasrah, Aomine dan timnya juga berkali-kali menembus pertahanan Tim Seirin dengan kemampuan mereka yang sudah berkembang.

Sudah Aomine bilang, _satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku._ Benar saja, pertandingan kali itu dimenangkan oleh Touou.

Aomine tersenyum puas di hadapan Kagami, menunjukkan betapa jauh lebih hebatnya dia dibandingkan Kagami. "Aku menang," ujarnya bangga.

"Ya." Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat atas kemenangan kali ini. Lain kali kami tidak akan kalah!"

Aomine berdecih, menatap remeh uluran tangan Kagami namun tetap menjabatnya. _Ya jelas aku lebih hebat dari kau, Tetsu pasti buta jika lebih memilihmu daripada aku._ "Lain kali tetap kami yang akan menang."

Meskipun telah berjabat tangan sambil melempar senyum, aura mereka berdua terutama ketika bertemu tidaklah bagus. Seperti ada aura-aura mencekam yang memperingati orang-orang sekitar untuk menjauh lantaran dua manusia ini sepertinya akan tawuran sebentar lagi.

Jabat tangan dilepas, Aomine kembali ke timnya dengan perasaan menang dan bangga.

"Sudahlah, Kagami- _kun_."

Tapi kemudian suara Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, memaksanya untuk berdiam sejenak guna menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini kan hanya pertandingan latihan. Lain kali, kita harus menang. Terutama di pertandingan resmi."

Suara Ayang Tetsu-nya yang sedang menyemangati Kagami terdengar menghangatkan tapi menghancurkan bagi Aomine. Ia berbalik badan, mencoba ingin tahu lebih jelas sembari menatap wajah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengelus punggung Kagami, tersenyum datar, kemudian menyodorkan kepalan tangannya di depan Kagami.

Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan….

Kagami balas tersenyum. Si pemuda bersurai merah-hitam turut mengulurkan kepalan tangannya kepada Tetsuya, kemudian mereka melakukan _fist bump._

 _Fist bump._

"Astaga. Ya Tuhan," Aomine si iblis cilik tiba-tiba menyebut nama Tuhan. Ia tersenyum lesu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Tetsu, _fist bump_ itu kan ritual kita setelah selesai pertandingan atau mencetak angka. Tetsu, kenapa kamu terapkan itu pada dia juga?'

Suara hati Aomine semakin nelangsa. 'Tetsu,' ditatapnya sang mantan kekasih yang sedang saling menyemangati bersama pacar barunya. 'Yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu… jahat.' (*)

Tapi apa mau dikata. Walaupun Aomine masih cinta dengan sang mantan kekasih, walaupun Aomine lebih hebat dan lebih ganteng daripada pacar barunya sang mantan kekasih, kalau dia sudah _move on_ , apa boleh buat?

Walaupun hasil pertandingan mengatakan bahwa Aomine menang, apa daya, hatinya menangis. Siapa sangka kalau ditinggal _move on_ bisa sesakit ini. Apalagi jika pacar barunya si mantan punya banyak kesamaan dengannya. Sama-sama _ace,_ sama-sama _power forward,_ sama-sama punya insting hewan, sama-sama bego—oh, yang ini jangan disebut, sama-sama cahaya, sama-sama suka Maji Burger. Banyak sekali persamaannya.

'Tetsu, aku tahu kamu juga sebenarnya belum _move on-move on_ amat. Soalnya kamu pilih pacar baru yang karakternya punya banyak kesamaan denganku. Kamu aslinya masih cinta abang, kan? Kebetulan aja kamu ketemu dia duluan sebelum kuajak balikan.'

Aomine memang paling pandai menghibur diri.

'Kalau kamu pilih kucing garong, aku yang _panther_ ini bisa apa?'

Ya, begitulah kisah Aomine Daiki dan hatinya yang nelangsa karena ditinggal _move on_ oleh sang mantan. Daripada berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Aomine Daiki memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan membaca ulang koleksi majalah Mai- _chan-_ nya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: (*) dialognya Mbak Cinta dari film layar lebar yang lagi booming, pasti tau dong?

Oke, ini draf berdebu yang udah direquest sama Nate alias **Remah-remah Rengginang** dari zaman baheula tapi baru dikelarin sekarang HAHAHAHA.

Btw, udah berapa dekade ya saya nggak ngereceh dan nyampah di fandom knb lagi? Jadi kangen eheheu. /nak/

Terima kasih sudah baca! Kritik dan saran akan kuterima dengan senang hati /bows/

Salam, SkipperChen.


End file.
